Sinfonía de Midgar
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: AU, Los relatos de una joven princesa, que, en busca de rescatar a su príncipe contrata a un mercenario de una tribu guerrera casi extinta, durante su jornada a través de Midgar tendrán grandes enfrentamientos, duelos frente a frente con la oscuridad y aun mas importante, descubrirán quienes son realmente y que es lo que buscan. (Zack x Aerith Cloud x Tifa)


**¡Saludos! Pues aquí mi segundo Fic, desde hace mucho tiempo quize hacer una historia de aventuras Y pues bueno, aquí esta. Como dice el titulo esto es un prólogo, un pequeño intro al mundo donde se desarrollara la historia, espero sea de su agrado :3**

**La historia es completamente mia, algunos personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de Square Enix. **

Prologo: Inicio

Al principio todo era oscuridad, tan pesada, tan fuerte y tan densa, pero tomaron siglos para formarse dos estrellas, que cada día brillaron más, y ese brillo se esparció por doquier en un súbito estallido que recorrió una distancia tan larga en tan poco tiempo, de las dos estrellas surgieron dos figuras, fueron tan hermosas como jamás se esperó, de ellos emanaba una luz como si nunca dejaran de ser estrellas, la primera en estallar tomo forma de hombre, tan alto como el cielo que algún día cubriría nuestro hogar, rasgos fuerte, su rostro era firme como una montaña, pero esculpido con rasgos tan finos, sus ojos eran llamaradas que algún día alimentarían el mundo, su cabello era largo y negro, tan largo y tan negro como el universo y como el tiempo, y como el tiempo su cabellera se hacía más y más larga, durante largo tiempo compuso versos el solo, la componía principalmente para su querida compañera, aquella 2da estrella que después de explotar se hizo aún más brillante, era su única compañía en un mundo tan solitario, su luz era muy hermosa, tan blanco que aclarecía los alrededores, el vivía sus largos días observándola, poniéndole diversos nombres, Nala, la brillante, Erian, la más blanca, pero nunca se sintió contento, compuso tantos versos como el tiempo se lo permitía, o ponerle tantos nombres como su mente le dejara, pero ninguno llegaba a rosar la belleza que tenía. Hasta que un día, aquella brillante estrella exploto en un segundo estallido, más fuerte y sonoro que el primero, una enorme onda expansiva recorrió nuevamente el universo, llevándose consigo toda la oscuridad que en el habitaba y con esto nacieron nuevas formas y nuevos colores, El miraba maravillado a su alrededor, pensó que su amada estrella no podía hacer mas hermosa aun, pero de ella se desprendieron cosas tan maravillosas a la vista, colores nuevos rodearon el lugar, entre tonos morados y azules con toques de rojo se mezclaban en un mar infinito de colores, estos danzaban entre si combinándose y creando muchos, poco a poco se les unieron nuevos colores y fusionándose crearon más y más estrellas comenzaron a surgir, pequeñas y centellantes, tan blancas como su amada, brillaban por doquier, su corazón conmovido cantaba de alegría, quería componer poemas y canciones de lo que le rodeaba, pero imponente fue cuando El dio media vuelta y ahí vio, en forma material como el a su amada estrella, la miro y sus ojos negros se iluminaron, aquellas estrellas brillantes parecían opacas ante el brillo de la piel de la aparición que ahora tenía enfrente, brillaba como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser una estrella, su cabello tan largo y de un color único, era completamente dorado, tan largo como ella misma, sus ojos tan finos y brillantes, la miro y se acercó a ella lentamente, juntaron sus manos y lo que de ahí siguió fue la música mas antigua y hermosa, pues las mejores melodías se componen por dos personas que han esperado su encuentro durante mucho tiempo y así fue mandato, que las futuras criaturas que ellos dieran vida, podrían componer los versos, la música y las historias más épicas estando juntos, pues encontrar a la otra mitad, sería el destino que le depararía a las futuras criaturas vivientes que crearan ellos. Y El al fin pudo darle un nombre digno de ella, Minerva, la magnífica.

Al principio tocaron ambos baladas suaves, ella tenía una voz esplendorosa y suave, viaja por todos lados y acariciaba delicadamente el alma de quienes la escucharan, con eso dieron vida al viento, los aires que recorrían el universo y acariciaban las estrellas, estas brisas las hacían estremecerse y danzar de alegría entre ellas. La voz de El era más fuerte y tosca, magnifica en cualquier sentido, quienes la escuchaban temblaban de miedo y sentían una gran admiración, aquella voz fuerte creo la tierra, fuerte y rígida, como su voz y como el mismo, quienes habitaran en esa tierra, habitarían en El y de El saldrían los frutos que les alimentaria. La siguiente fue una melodía donde ella cantaba el hacía fondos, la voz tan delicada y alta de ella creo el cielo, bello azul y los fondos de la voz de El lo hicieron tan basto y tan inmenso. La siguiente canción fue solamente de ella, pero su voz fue aún más fuerte y hermosa que antes, fue lo que hizo crecer la vida en el lugar, los árboles se materializaron el pasto comenzó a crecer en ciertas áreas, el lugar había dejado de ser gris para volverse verde, había recibido a los primeros seres vivientes, pero no estuvieron conformes, deambularon por aquellas maravillosas tierras que ellos crearon, pero aún faltaba algo, faltaba quienes moldearan el futuro del lugar, el futuro del mundo, el futuro de Midgar, como Minerva y El lo llamaron. Fue entonces cuando decidieron componer la música mas hermosa y como ellos habían proclamado, las creaciones hermosas se crean en pareja, sus voces fueron una sola durante mucho tiempo, moldearon a las estrellas en una sinfonía tan magnifica que hizo que todas descendieran a la tierra, eran más pequeñas que las que ellos alguna vez fueron, pero brillaban con intensidad, unas mas que otras y esos brillos determinarían que tanto legado dejarían en esas tierras imperecederas. Fue como la vida de los humanos comenzó en Midgar, unos eran hombres y otros mujeres, algunos estaban mas cerca que otros, pero viajaron durante largo tiempo para encontrar a su pareja y quienes lo hicieron, crearon pequeñas sinfonías que daban mas vida a las cosas de Midgar, día a día embellecieron la tierra. El y Minerva se sentían solos en el firmamento, El veía la mirada triste de Minerva, pues eran sus hijos quienes habitaban la tierra y no podía dejar de extrañarlos, fue por eso que El con todas sus fuerzas tallo una montaña tan alta como el mismo, y en la punta coloco dos tronos hechos con los colores que Minerva esparció al momento de su nacimiento y desde ese punto tenían una vista mas apta para ver a sus hijos, El hizo unas escaleras tan finas y perfectas para los delicados pies de Minerva, fue la primera vez que vieron a sus hijos, tan hermosos como ellos, algunos tenían los cabellos dorados como su madre, otros oscuros como su padre, pero los rostros de todos eran hermosos y ellos les enseñaron las propiedades de la tierra, les dieron las semillas para crecer los frutos mas grandes y coloridos, vivieron en una completa armonía. Pero los fríos azotaban aquellas tierras imperecederas, para ellos no era notable, pero los humanos sufrían, fue cuando El decidió arrancarse un ojo derecho, el dolor fue nulo pues fue por el amor a sus hijos y lo mando al cielo donde se estableció, girando alrededor de Midgar, fue lo que llamaron "Sol" Brillante y poderoso y para el creo igual una compañera para el, con su ojo izquierdo creo la luna, guardiana de los cielos nocturnos, con una luz mas débil que la del sol, sería suficiente para guiar a los viajeros que vagaban en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando los humanos vieron el gran poder que poseía El y maravillados quisieron aprenderlo, cosa que no fue imposible, pues en ellos yacían habilidades iguales a las de sus padres, pero en menor poder, fueron capaces de dominar artes mágicas, un dominio bastante fuerte de los elementos. Minerva les enseño como usarlo, los elementos eran pocos en ese entonces, fueron al principio Aire, agua, tierra y viento, pero hubo una persona, un hijo de El y Minerva, llamado Sephiroth, que entre todos, su talento resaltaba muchísimo, casi rosando el de sus padres, ellos se sentía muy orgullosos, juntos, crearon nuevas criaturas que alimentaras a la tierra y a sus habitantes, crearon más flora para embellecer su nuevo hogar, crearon paisajes nevados, montañas casi tan altas como los tronos de El y Minerva, océanos tan bastos y azules como los ojos de Minerva, bosques grandes y resistentes como El. Los tres crearon nuevas magias que les permitieron entender más aun el universo, pudieron ver que los elementos eran demasiados y tenían un sinfín de usos, tantos eran los que facilitaban la vida de los habitantes de Midgar, como los que les perjudicaban, pues en el corazón de muchos, empezó a crecer un poder negro y sombrío, capaz de corromper todas las creaciones en Midgar, oscuros fueron los pensamientos de estos seres, esos pensamientos que les llevaron a usar los hechizos para perjudicar a la tierra, querían moldearla como hacían sus padres, pero no podían igualársele, ese rencor fue creciendo poco a poco, la semilla que brotaba en sus corazones les corrompía y sus apariencias comenzaron a cambiar, los cabellos dorados, negros o rojos habían desaparecido, se había vuelto completamente plateados, las pupilas de sus ojos paso a ser solamente una línea, sus rostros se hicieron tan pálidos como la nieve y sus fuerzas aumentaron considerablemente, pues aquella oscuridad que nacía de sus pensamientos los fortalecía y les permitía conjurar nuevas cosas, cosas que El y Minerva jamás pensaron. Fueron muchas las batallas que se libraron entre los hijos de los señores del mundo y los que llamaron "Indeseados". Muchas fueron las heridas que sufrió Midgar durante las batallas, batallas que El y Minerva no pudieron librar, pues Midgar era parte de ellos y ellos sufrían con ella y de no ser suficiente, el tremendo dolor que les causaba ver a sus hijos envueltos en tanta oscuridad y odio, dolor que Sephiroth no pudo ver por más tiempo, se unió a la batalla con sus hermanos, fue una tremenda lucha, muchos de ambos bandos perecieron, cada perdida lastimaba más el corazón de los creadores y las heridas de la tierra sus cuerpos, pero algo más oscuro crecía en esa tierra, en el corazón más puro que algún día habito en esa tierra, Sephiroth al contrario que sus padres, comenzó a llenarse de ira y enojo, lo cual causo el mismo efecto que sus hermanos, no solo fue su físico el que cambio, también su forma de pensar, su mente ya no emitía las delicadas notas que algún día dieron vida a muchas cosas en Midgar, la música que emanaba de el era terriblemente violenta, violencia la cual se vio reflejada en la última batalla, donde el solo puso fin a los Indeseados de Midgar, pero su poder rebasaba los límites de lo entendible en aquel entonces y no pudo controlarlo, tan corrompido fue su ser que destruía todo cuanto pudiera, ya fueran sus propias creaciones o a sus hermanos, su juicio estaba cubierto por una nube oscura y venenosa. Fue entonces cuando el amor de El y Minerva los llevo a realizar el sacrifico más grande que ellos pudieron hacer: Eliminar a su hijo más amado. El encuentro entre estos fue sangriento, Sephiroth se hacía más fuerte con cada golpe que recibía pues su ira era aún mayor y por ende sus poderes. Fueron muchos los años que ellos pelearon, hasta que por fin tuvieron una oportunidad, El y Minerva se dieron cuenta que destruirlo era algo imposible, por eso la mejor opción para ellos fue sellarlo con todos sus poderes para que el no siguiera ocasionando el terrible caos. Fue entonces cuando invocaron algo llamado "5 picos" Una fuerza tan potente que no solo utilizaba la energía de los dioses, si no la misma energía de la tierra. En las 5 montañas más altas ocultaron pequeños orbes con poderes elementales, las esencias de la tierra: Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Vida fueron las que permitieron que el hechizo resultara, Sephiroth fue sellado en el rincón más oscuro de Midgar.

Pasaron los siglos y El y Minerva se recobraron de las heridas de la batalla, Midgar tuvo un proceso mucho más lento, la tierra no tenía fuerzas para recobrarse de las heridas que había sufrido, fue cuando entonces, las almas de los caídos en las guerras contra los Indeseados y contra Sephiroth decidieron unirse en un último canto: Sus energías se reunieron alrededor del planeta, una canción tan pura jamás fue escuchada jamás en Midgar, el deseo de los hijos caídos de El y Minerva por salvar su hogar fueron majestuosos, llamaron "La corriente vital" a aquel flujo de almas. Las heridas comenzaron a sanarse velozmente y Midgar volvió a la gloria en la que un día se alzó. Pero los corazón de los dioses no fueron los mismos, El sentía una enorme y profunda tristeza y Minerva igual, por tanto, decidieron dejar Midgar a la suerte de los habitantes que quedaban, la magia que algún día los habitantes de Midgar dominaron fue sellada en pequeñas esferas y no cualquiera tendría el don de usarlas, pues querían evitar que se repitiera la masacre que un día tiño de rojo aquella majestuosa tierra. Fue así como El y Minerva partieron, nadie supo a donde fueron, se perdieron en el espacio infinito buscando tal vez alguna respuesta de su existencia, o quizás fueron en busca de nuevos mundos, seres como ellos con los cuales podrían crear un mundo maravilloso.

Antes de marcharse, Minerva creo algo más, un regalo para los futuros habitantes, algo cuyo poder jamás seria vencido por algo como Sephiroth ni por una fuerza mayor, lo sembró en un pequeño espacio en un rincón de Midgar, un lugar donde solo la gente con un corazón puro pudiera encontrar aquel maravilloso regalo, El Don de la Diosa.

**Aquí termina la historia de la creación, más adelante seguiré con la historia central, si, la trama tendrá relación con este relato que les puse hoy, espero que este fic que inicio hoy les agrade (= Si tienen algún comentario constructivo lo leeré con todo gusto. Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches.**


End file.
